The Love Quotes
by LovingProductions
Summary: When you love someone you'd do anything to get her back...even if she doesn't want you to fight...NILEY
1. Introducing characters and story

Introducing the characters and the story's background

Characters:

Kayleigh Baker (Miley Cyrus), main character

Nick Thompson (Nick Jonas), main character, Miley's boyfriend

Charlize Jones (Taylor Swift), Miley's best friend

Lilith Thompson (Demi Lovato), Nick's little sister (14 years old)

Jonathan Clark (Joe Jonas), Nick's best friend

Lola Johnson (Selena Gomez), Miley's enemy, in love with Nick

Mrs. Williamson, their literature teacher

Jane Brown (AJ Michalka), Selena's best friend

Mrs. Baker, Miley's mom

Girl #1

Girl #2

Story Background:

Kayleigh and Nick have been together since 2 years. The first chapter will be about their past. Lola has always tried to seperate them but never made it. But then something happens that nobody expected and it's the worst time for Kayleigh and Nick and they have to proof that their relationship can even handle such a difficult situation.

©L ving Pr ducti n


	2. Forever

It was the last day of school before summer break when the 14 year old Kayleigh Baker walked to her locker and opened it. A piece of paper fall out of it and she picked it up. It was a letter and while she read it a boy walked up to her behind her back smiling „Hey Kayleigh" said the also 14 year old Nick Thompson a bit nervous. Kayleigh smiled at him „hey Nick" she hold up the letter „I just got your letter" Nick blushed and smiled at her curious about what she'll say. He had crushed on her for a while but was always too shy to make the first step. He loved the way her curls shaked like waves when she was laughing and how her eyes sparkeled when she was intrested in something or listening to an amazing song. „I'd love to go on a date with you" Kayleigh smiled at him. Nick couldn't believe it „really?" „really!" Nick was stunned. Kayleigh, Kayleigh Baker the most beautiful girl in the whole school wanted to go on a date with him actually she'd „love" to.

__

It was a sunny saturday evening a half year later. Kayleigh lay with her head on Nick's chest and her eyes closed. Nick stroked her hair „Kayleigh?" Kayleigh smiled. She always smiled when he said her name it sounded so beautiful when he said it. He was amazing. She was so happy and glad that she had said „yes" when he asked her out the first time. „I love you" Kayleigh looked at him. He said it. He said the three magical words. „really?" Nick smiled at her with this amazingly cute smile that always made her melt „really." „I love you too" She kissed him and he kissed back. It was the best moment in her entire life. She really loved Nick. He was the best that could ever happen to her and she knew he'd never let her down...

__

Then came the rainy Friday one week ago when Kayleigh was staying at her locker again. Now 16 years old. Lola Johnson walked towards her with her little puppie-BFF Jane Brown. Lola smiled evily at Kayleigh „hey Kayleigh". Kayleigh rolled her eyes „what do you want?" Lola shrugged still smiling in that evil way „I just wanted to tell you that your boyfriend has a little secret." „not again Lola. Stop telling me lies." She always told her lies. Lola wants Nick and everyone knew that. She always tried to seperate Nick and Kayleigh but she never made it. „This time I'm not lying" Lola said. „what are you talking about?" „Nick cheated on you with Lola" Jane said with the same evil smile Lola always had. Lola told her a lot of lies but NEVER something like that. There was something about Lola today that made her believe what she told her this time. Kayleigh teared up. This wasn't possible was it?

__

It was the same rainy friday one week ago when Kayleigh was sitting in Nick's room ready to find out about the truth even though she wasn't sure if she really wanted to hear it. „What did you want to talk about?" Nick asked her. Kayleigh answered immediately „I talked to Lola today" Nick rolled his eyes just like Kayleigh did when Lola came to her „What did she say this time?" „She said you cheated on me with her" She looked into his eyes trying to find something that told her he was innocent and it was just another of Lola's lies. But he got nervous and couldn't look into her eyes „Kayleigh I--" He tried to say something. He had never lied to her. Never. He wasn't a good lier, he knew that so he had never tried. „Please tell me she was lying" Kayleigh tried but Nick wasn't able to tell her it wasn't true. Because it was true. He cheated on her. This innocent, shy, cute, amazing boy just cheated on her with the girl she hates the most. Nick looked down knowing that he could loose the girl he loved. Kayleigh wasn't able to say anything she just started to cry, stood up and while she ran out she screamed back at Nick „It's over Nick. We're done...FOREVER!" Nick cried. He had lost her...FOREVER...

©Loving Productions


	3. Make The Rain Stop Pouring

On a rainy Thursday, presence time, Kayleigh sat on her bad staring out of the window. Her eyes were dark blue. The glow was faded during the last week just as her smile. Her life was horrible. Her best friend Charlize sat next to her „Hey Kayleigh please smile" Kayleigh ignored her. „let's do somethin" „I don't want to" Kayleigh responded in a low voice. „You can't stay like this. It's already one week and you're still sitting at the same spot you set down after you broke up with him." Charlize was right. She hadn't even eaten something. She hadn't slept or drink or anything. She didn't even go to school. But Charlize wasn't able, wasn't allowed to tell her how to feel or what to do she didn't know this situation. „And it's raining since this day. When you make the rain stop pouring then I'll stand up" she responded harsh. Charlize sighed „ok fine I go home now. Call me if you need me." She stood up and walked out of the room. Charlize wasn't mad at her friend. She knew Kayleigh felt horrible but she couldn't see her friend falling in this hole. She wanted to catch her somehow but she knew that only one person was able to catch her.

__

Nick sat on his bed and stared out of the window. His little sister Lilith walked in and sat next to him. „Aren't you hungry" He shaked his head. He wasn't hungry, he wasn't thursty, he didn't feel sleepy all he felt was the pain inside his heart and his soul since Kayleigh found out about Lola and his kiss. How could he've been so stupid. He knew Kayleigh was everything he ever wanted and needed. How could he let her go? „You have to eat something" his sister tried to convince him. „It doesn't matter whether I eat or not." „If you don't eat you'll die." Nick kept staring out of the window „that doesn't matter either." Lilith was appalled. Her brother had never said something like that. He had always been so happy and full of life especially when Kayleigh stepped into his life. Lilith had always liked Kayleigh and she understood Kayleigh. Nick had done something horrible but she wasn't able to see her brother like that. „of course it matters" she said a bit harsh. „I love everything that was worth to live for" „Nick--" „I can't stand that. How could I be so stupid? She's my everything I thought I'd marry her some day" Nick was facing her now. She looked down. „Can you leave me alone now?" „promise me you won't commit suicide?" „promise and now leave please." Lilith sighed and walked out. She loved him and wanted to help him but at this point she wasn't able to help him.

__

Friday. Kayleigh first day at school after the week off. The rain was pouring outside and her mom had dragged her to go to school. Kayleigh was sitting in her literature class with Charlize. „Who said this Mr. Thompson?" Mrs. Williamson their literature teacher spoke to Nick. But he didn't pay attention and was just staring at Kayleigh. „Mr. Thompson?" She thumbed his table „Mr. Thompson!" Nick jumped in shock „huh? What?" Mrs. Williamson was a nice person but when she knew someone wasn't listen to her she could go pretty wild „When you think you don't have to listen to me then please tell us what you know about the Love in the literature" she raised her eyebrows as she always did when I knew that the person she was talking to had no idea. „um I um" Nick was cluesless. „yeah I expected that" Mrs. Williamson said sighing „I want you to collect famous qoutes about love and then you have to recite one every morning before class for two weeks got it?" Nick looked down and nod. Mrs Williamson nodded and continued teaching. Love. 14 Love quotes. Amazing.

©Loving Productions


	4. You Are The World To Me

Day one. And it already started horrible. When Nick woke up this morning the first thing he heard were his parents fighting and the raindrops crackling against his windows. When he finally arrived at school he wasn't just too late he was also completely wet.

Mrs. Williamson asked him to go to the front of the class to recite his first quote. Nick stood up and walked to the front, his head down. He cleared his throat. „To the world you may be just one person, but to one person you may be the world." His glance drifted to Kayleigh as he kept talking „by Heather Cortez." It was quiet. It was like there were no other people in this room except for him and Kayleigh. He regreted everything he'd done. „What a beautiful quote Nick" Mrs. Williamson broke through his thoughts and smiled at him „you can sit down now". Nick nodded and walked back to his seat. As he sat down Jonathan whispered to him „Hey what are you gonna do about Kayleigh?" Nick smiled at him „I planned something. You'll see." Yeah he had a plan and he hopped it would work. It was not that special but he knew that Kayleigh had never been a fan of very special things. „I hope it works. It's so annoying when you're always crying" Jonathan laughed as Nick hit him playfully.

–--

Kayleigh pecked at her food. „Come on Kay. You have to eat something. Do you really think Nick is worth that you starve?" Charlize looked at her with a comforting smile. Kayleigh shaked her head and sighed „no I guess you're right he's not worth it." Charlize suddenly stared at something behind Kayleigh. „R-Really?" Kayleigh was confused „Yeah. Why?" She turned around to see what Charlize was staring at. Kayleigh was shocked. Twenty men walked towards them and each of them had 5 roses in their arms. They stopped at their table and one of the men said:" Kayleigh Baker?" Kayleigh stood up, still shocked „That's..That's me" The men give her the roses while the first men said:" These roses are for you." He smiled „I guess someone's really in love with you." Kayleigh faked a half smile. Of course she knew who these roses were from. But before she could say something the man continued:" We also have a note that says: I'm sorry Kay please forgive me I love you." The man looked at her. Kayleigh tried a smile „thank you" The men left and Kayleigh went to Nick and Jonathan's table with all the roses. Nick looked at her nervously „hey Kay." Kayleigh just looked at him. Cold. „One hundred roses?" She broke the roses „that's all?" She let the broken roses fall all over him and walked away. She left the broken roses with a broken heart. She knew that. But she also knew that her heart was broken worse. And one hundred roses couldn't heal it that easy. Not this time.

Charlize walked towards her. Of course she had seen everything. „Hey Kay. Don't you think that was a bit rough?" Kayleigh stared at her with tears in her eyes „And what's with him? He cheated on me with Lola. Isn't that even worse?" Charlize tried to calm her and hugged her „I know it hurts" but Kayleigh just pushed her away „You don't know anything" She ran away. How could Charlize think she'd know anything about how it feels when the love of your life cheated on you with your worst enemy? How could she?...She couldn't!

__

Day two. Tuesday. Kayleigh and her mom ate breakfast. The TV was on. Kayleigh ate her cornflakes. The weather woman was talking fast. She always talked fast and usually it annoyed Kayleigh. But at the moment she didn't care. She didn't care about anything. Not even the weather which was the same as the last days. „Today it's cloudy but it will change into a very cloudy tuesday. We hope it'll get better soon..." The weather woman said. Would it ever get better?

__

„Do you have your quote? Mrs. Williamson is gonna kill you." Jonathan and Nick stood infront of the class room „Don't worry. I have my quote." Nick calmed Jonathan who answered „good. And do you have any idea for Kayleigh?" He raises one eyebrow. „I'm not sure if I should do it but yes I have an idea." „Don't give up one day she has to forgive you." Jonathan pet Nick's shoulder. „I hope so." Mrs. Williamson came and walked with them into class. „Nick it's your turn." Nick nodded and walked to the front of the class. Suddenly someone opened the door roughly and Kayleigh ran in „Sorry Mrs. Williamson I overslept." Mrs Williamson nodded „it's ok just sit down please." Kayleigh sat down and whispered to Charlize „I couldn't sleep the whole night." „Why? Did you think about Nick?" Kayleigh looked down „every second." Nick heard it and asked Mrs. Williamson „um can I have one second?" „but a quick second please." Nick ran to his backpack and pulled out a piece of paper. He walked back to the front and started to quote „When you are in love you can't fall asleep because reality is better than your dreams. By Dr. Suess." He smiled. Kayleigh just looked at him. Mrs Williamson smiled „Thank you Nick. That was a really cute quote". Nick sat down. Charlize smiled at Kayleigh „I bet he heard us talk." Kayleigh looked at her. Did he really hear them talk?

__

Lunch. And again someone random came to Charlize and Kayleigh's table. A girl this time. „Hey are you Kayleigh Baker?" The girl asked. Kayleigh was kind of afraid but said „yes". The girl grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the cafeteria. While they ran outside the school bulding Kayleigh asked „Hey! Where are we going?" The girl didn't answer and kept running until they were outside the school building. „Look!" The girl said and Kayleigh looked. Charlize came to them „What happened?" Kayleigh looked at her „Nick again." Charlize looked. And she saw a huge heart build out of a million candles „that's so cute." Kayleigh kinda yelled „Why can't he just leave me alone?" She ran back inside. While the rain started to pour. All the candles ceased. Nick saw Kayleigh and ran after her „Kayleigh wait!" He yelled. Lola stopped him „Hey Nicky. Where are you going?" She smiled cutely, but Nick just pushed her away „Leave me alone Lola." He kept running after Kayleigh. Lola fell to the ground „Nick!" But he didn't listen to her. All he wanted was to catch Kayleigh.

Kayleigh heard Nick and stopped. In the middle of the hallway. Nick stood a bit behind her. Starring at her back. „Kayleigh please talk to me." Kayleigh turned around slowly as tears were rolling down her cheeks „Just leave me alone Nick. I don't want to talk to you. I'm not ready to talk to you." She stepped closer to him „You hurt me so much. Don't you get that I can't stand you at the moment? I can't stand to see the smile that always made me smile and now it only makes me cry. I can't stand the voice that always made me feel save and now only makes me feel uncomfortable. I can't stand the person I told everything about me and now I can't trust this person anymore because this person made me loose all my faith." She ran away. Just away from him. The person.


End file.
